I'm Better Then Ron
by MalfoyEatonMellark
Summary: The war is not over but Draco's life is about to take a unexpected turn. When a certain Mudblood and him are head-boy and girl. The veela in him will have to be under control for a while.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Draco POV

Ugh another year at that stupid school. I thought as I was getting ready for dinner, It's been a month since potter threatened to kill Voldemort, who knew the guy who everyone feared could be such a coward?

 _Flashback_

 _They were all walking down the bridge to Hogwarts, I was there trying to do my 7th year but no one really was paying attention, not when the boy-who-lived has gone missing, I never liked Potter but I do like the fact that he is always trying to finish off the Dark Lord._

 _He has ruined my family. Ever since my fourth year when Potter got kidnapped and that Cedric kid got killed to revive Voldemort, my dad has been going crazy! Apparently when Voldemort got a new body he called all his followers ,so of couirse both of my parents went, and he was not impressed that no one was trying to get him back except for Pettigrue (_ **Sorry don't know how to spell it).**

 _So now my parents are both trying to prove themselves to him. I could see them, walking alongside Voldemort prepared to kill whoever gets in their way, they wanted me to be a spy but I said that if they want me to go back to that bloody school that I am not risking being caught. I still went. When the first war happened evryone was fighting and I saw Potter going at Voldemort, he definitely had more stength phisically and magically. It seemed the Drk Lord noticed the same thing because just as Potter's spell was over powering his he ran away, called his followers and left._

 _We were all shocked, something was wrong with his wand._

End Of Flashback

I was sitting at the table with mother, father was with voldemort on the behalf of my mother and I, when it happened excrusiating pain ran all through my body. I groaned and screamed as I fell off my chair and onto the floor. Mother made no move to help which wasn't like her. Eventually the pain stopped but I felt different, i could smell more, and hear more. what the bloody hell happened to me!

"Draco, there is something you must know. Son you are part-veela. Before you say anything, today being your 17th birthday you are now an adult and this was expected to happen. I know you can smell a lot more so I want you to know one thing about being part-veela you will need a mate. she is most likely someone you already like or at least know. You will have no control over who your mate is so don't try to force it. Do you have any questions?"

"What do you mean I'm _part-_ Veela, is there anything different? I know you are Veela and father is not but Why would that effect me?" I asked completely confused.

" Well there is one main difference, full Veelas usually have extreme sexual urges but I do not believe that part-veelas are the same, you will be very defensive of your mate and will always be able to tell when she is in danger or hurt because you will be the same. Like I said before you most likely know her and have feelings for her."

When she said that only one person could come into my mind and I knew my father would have nothing to do with her, he hates her and her type.

 _Granger_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hello, I'm sorry that I forgot to put a disclaimer and a comment on the last chapter. As you can proably tell I am not the amazing JK Rowling so I do not own the Harry Potter series. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic and only the second fanfiction I have ever written. I am not alone tho, one of my best friends is helping me write this so quite often she will write a comment at the top that will make minimal sense.**

 **We both love to write and have been writing fanfictions for about 2 months now. If you seem to enjoy this and have read both the Divergent and Huner Games series we have a crossover of the two called escape to another world.**

 **Enjoy :)**

Draco POV

I was on the Hogwarts Express, listening to Zambini, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle go on about the upcoming year. I wasn't really paying attention to anything they were saying. I mean who cares about this year? The Dark Lord is still out there and is most likely going to come back to try to finish off the-boy-who-just-won't-die.

The only good thing abouit this year is that I'm head-boy, I have no idea who the head-girl is though. I got an owl from the headmisstress saying that because my grades are one of the best (we all know who has the best of the best) and that I would make a great example for the school.

BANG BANG BANG!

someone was banging on the door to our compartment, I looked up and saw Granger standing there looking bored. I remembered what mother said about my being part-veela, I have always found Granger to be an interesting person, I always masked my feelings by picking on her.

She was signaling for me to go out and speak to her. I reluctantly got up and went with her to talk, but as soon as I opened the door I got greeted with the most amazing scent. I looked over at Hermione and made eye-contact.

As soon as I did I regreted it. It seems as though as soon as I did that I sealed the deal, I got a rush of emotion that seemed to almost knock me over. I continued to look at Hermione and just stood there, I was right,she's my mate. The only problem is that she hates everything about me...I think

Hermione POV

I was sitting in the heads compartment waiting for the head-boy to show up but he never did, it had been an hour since we left and I haven't seen him I got up and walked down to the Slytherin compartments where I knew he'd be.

Sure enough in the third compartment to my right was Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini, Crabbe and Goyle who I never bothered to learn the first names of. I tapped on the glass of the door and signalled for Draco to come with me.

Shockingly he got up and walked outside with me, he looked up at me and seemed like he was about to say something but never did. He just stood there staring at me I looked deep into his silver eyes and felt like I was melting.

I would never admit it in my life but had a little _thing_ for Draco Malfoy The Slytherin Prince in my first year, until he started calling me a Mudblood or know-it-all.

"Malfoy? MALFOY?!" I screamed when he just kept staring.

"huh s-sorry" He said as he shook his head and focused.

" Why weren't you in the head-compartment? We have to do rounds!" I exclaimed once he finally looked back at me.

"Wait your the head-girl?" He said stupidly.

"Of course I'm the Head-girl I have the best grades in our year." I said " Anyways I want you to go through the slythering and Ravenclaw carts and I will do the Griffindor and Hufflepuff ones alright?"

" fine." he said as he turned away from me and continued to walk downt ehslytherin ares. I walked back to the Griffindors and Hufflepuffs and thought about what had happened.

He had actually apologized, and for a minute he acted civil towards me. I wonder what's going on?

Draco POV

Oh my god, she is my mate I'm certain of it now. When I walked away I could feel her emotions, she was very confused, i think the way I acted may've thrown her off. She had only ever seen me be mean and strict. I guess she is in for a surprise.

I continued doin gmy rounds, the only thing I had to do was split up a few slytherins who were snogging away, other then that I had time to think of what I was going to do about Granger and my veela need to have her.

Mother informed me that if she didnt agree to be my mate within a year then I will die of heartbreak _. I need to find a way for her to know the real me and not freak her out at the same time. There is also the small problem of she and Weasel are dating but I'm pretty sure he is just using her for he knoledge and for someone to cheat off of._ I thought as I continued to do my rounds.

 **Hope you enjoyed! pls review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Hey everyone sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter! Ive had this mostly done for a while now and just had to finish it up! Happy reading**

 **Draco POV**

 _Dear Mother,_

 _I have already figured out who my mate is. Fithy Mudblood Granger, she walked past our compartment on the ttrain for something and I could...just..tell. What does this mean? So I have to mark her right? What should I do, she thinks I'm some sort of jerk who hates her. Plus she is dating Weasel. Should I just start acting friendly to her?_

 _Draco_

I gave the letter to a school owl and sent it off to my mother. I guess it wouldn't kill me to be nicer to Granger, Maybe I should start by calling her Hermione. Well because we are head-girl and boy it shouldn't be too hard to get to know her and to get her to love me. The hardest part wil be telling her the truth.

I walked back to the head dorms and when Ientered the common room I found her sitting on the couch with a book in her lap. Sigh time to take action.

"Hello Gr-Hermione" I said as I sat down on the couch accross from hers.

She is very confused by my kindness, I can feel it "Hello Malfoy."

I think of what I'm going to say, it takes me a bit longer because as soon as she looks up I stare deep in her eyes, I can also smell her amazing scent that just makes me want to run over to her and bury my face in her hair.

"What are we not on first name bases?" I say with a slight smirk on my face. I don't want to totally freak her out all at once.

"I-i guess we could be. Why the sudden change Ma-Draco?" she questions while looking at me as if shes checking if I'm feeling alright.

"I thought we could put the past few years behind us and be some-what of friends. " I said while trying not to just tell her that I love her and trying not to sound too creepy.

and why should I do that? You picked on Harry Ron and I for the pst six years! You totured us at any chance you got! Now tell me Malfoy why should I be even willing to let you attempt to put all that time behind us?" She was mad, she was cinfused to I was trying ot read her emotions for that entire rant but it was soo coonfusing.

"Do want to live in the present or the past? If you give me this chance you will see I have changed in more ways then you can imagine. Also if you put the past behind us and start fresh it may help with these living quarters. We can't just avoid each other forever." I said asI slowly walked towards her until I was sitting on the coffee table right infront of her. She didn't seem to flinch or move away so I continued to sit there and gouge her reactions to the different things I say and do.

"I guess. " She sighed. Then all of a sudden I got a very weird emotion off of her. It seemed like a mix of anger confusion and love. Wait does she like me?! That would amake this so much easier

" Can you be honest with me for a minute ?" I asked, getting ready to face one of the harder part of this whole veela thing "What is going on with you and weasel? You know he is just using you to get good grades. Plus I saw him Snogging lavender Brown on the train."

"WHAT?!" She screamed while scooting to the front of the couch to the point our knees were touching. " What did you see? Are you sure it was him? " She kept asking question after question and I slowly watched the realisation hit her and tears started to run down her cheeks. That's when my veela insticts kicked in and I moved to beside her and wrapped my arm around her as she slowly put the dots together.

I was surprised that she never stopped me from comforting her. If anything she encouraged me, she started tpo lean into me and put her face in the side of my neck while still crying. After a few minutes she slowly lifted her head and looked at me.

"y-You're a veela" She stuttered out with a knowing yet still broken look on her face. Well I guess i will just have to tell her everything, thats easier said then done though.

" Yes I am and well...y- I mean your- like-" I stuttered like a blithering idiot.

" I'm your mate ." she stated as confidently if she was telling me the weather. " Yes," I replied " You are . I didn't get to choose but they say that mates have a love for each other from the day they met whether its subconcious or concious. " I said hoping that she will understand.

" Then why did you hate me so much for the past years? If you have a l-love for me?" She asked very confused, which - as much as i hate to say it- was very cute.

"I didn't hate you. I hated the fact that you bested me in every class causing my parents to get mad at me. My dad convinced me that you were dirty and it was wrong. As I got older this love tried to surface but I would never let it. " I confessed with what im sure was a shameful expression on my face.

"Listen Draco, there's no need to stress I've nown for a while that something was up. Last year I caught you staring at me from across the room but for once without a glare. I knew you had something to tell but didn't want to admit it. " She stated, as always, intelligently.

I suddenly had the urge to kiss and mark this girl of course I gave in. I slowly leaned in closer to her while bending my head to to her level and brushed my lips against hers. I waited for a second then did it again and eventually ended up in a lip-lock with her. Our tongues fighting for dominence, which of course I won, and her hands had slowly made their way up my back to my neck and was feebly holding me in place. I pulled her onto my lap and started running my hands up and down her back pulling her closer to me. When we both needed air i started to suck and bite her neck while she worked to catch her breath.

Once i was satified with my work I pulled away to look at her. She had the most beautiful smile on her face with her eyelids slightely dropped and her mouth slightly opened. I picked her up and put her into her room so she could ready for the night while I wrote a brief letter to my parents.


End file.
